


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第七章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨兵/向导, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第七章

作为马其顿联合政权最边缘化的星球，尼瓦星由于管理混乱而治安不佳，似乎所有人都活的朝不保夕，但若论自然环境却是最为接近人类的故乡古地球的。所以它虽然在稀有资源和军事地位上缺乏价值，却是第十三星区里最为宜居的星球。若非缺乏正确的统治，它原本应该可以作为一个相当有前途的旅游星来发展。 

一下了飞船，氧分充盈的空气就涌入胸中，令心情沉重的维尔维特少将都不禁为之精神一振，格蕾也在这久违的熟悉气息里感到一丝亲切。

“维尔维特少将，您能来我们这个小地方真是太令我们荣幸了。”明明是同级相见，身材略显粗苯的莫拉斯少将愣是摆出了一副陪低做小的媚上姿态，“您愿意为尼瓦星的教育事业指导一二真是太好不过了，这群不开化的野蛮人，自己不读书，孩子也不学好，我们尝试过建立公立小学，可是第二天他们就把老师给打了。”

维尔维特严肃且认真地说：“这非常简单，有两个方案：一是让你手下最强壮的军官去兼职教师，我想你的部下应该不会连小学知识都无法传授；二是组织警卫专门当老师们的保镖。只要您的部队没有疏于训练到连小学生都打不过，那么总有一种会奏效的。”

莫拉斯讪笑着将维尔维特引向住处，并为他指派了警卫人员便灰溜溜地离开了。

“那个人也是少将啊。”格蕾不知为什么感叹了一声。

“你是想说那样的人竟然也能当上少将吗？”维尔维特说。

格蕾确实是这样想的，但是这种尖刻的言辞不是她习惯的风格。

“这不奇怪，毕竟连我这样的人不也一样是少将吗？”她的师父说。

“不是的！”格蕾用力摇头，“师父和他不一样！”

“当然不一样，他毕竟是靠着实打实的军功当上这个少将的，而我只是因为被王选中就鸿运当头。”

格蕾没有比现在更痛恨自己的不善言辞的时刻了，她拼命摇着头，眼睛几乎要湿润了，却不知该如何反驳恩师自贬的话语。

维尔维特少将继续说：“格蕾，不要因为一个人表面的态度去判断他的全部，莫拉斯是个相当聪明的人，在战场上智计百出，而且为了达成目标有着惊人的耐心和毅力。哦，谢谢。”

他端起格蕾冲泡的红茶，咂了一口，继续说：“当然我肯定他的优点并不代表我认同他的为人：他极擅钻营，是个官迷，战争时期，打仗晋升最快，所以他就打仗，但他对战争本身缺乏敬畏和信念。现在没仗可打，他立刻就知道想要更进一步就得重新站队，主动提出留在尼瓦星，我怀疑那个时候他们就已经有推动自治的打算了。格蕾，他不是无能之辈，而且作为敌人，相当危险。”

他放出一直在精神领域焦躁不安的小黑猫，皱眉给它顺着毛。比起十年前，它长大了不少，不是个小奶猫站都站不稳的样子了，但比起普通的猫依然说不上大。它伸出爪子抓挠着主人的衬衫，喵喵诉说着什么。

格蕾看不见小黑猫，却能看见师父被扯皱了的衬衫。“它怎么了？”她担忧地问。

“它一直在精神领域里瞎转，到处翻得乱七八糟，说是闻到了什么味道。”少将扯起它的两条前腿，“你老实一点我就放你进去。”

小黑猫反对地喵了一声，超凶。“那你就在外面待着吧。”狠心的主人一指头把它戳了个跟头，它气得跳到少将的头上，抓乱了他的长发。

“喂！够了！痛痛痛痛！好了好了我知道了！”他把它收了回去，一屁股坐回沙发，和小猫闹腾的那一小会似乎就抽干了他全部体力。格蕾赶紧拿出小木梳给他整理头发。

“幸亏是精神体，不会掉毛。真是的，能有什么味道。”他抱怨着，说：“格蕾，我要进行一下冥想，外面的事情靠你了。”

“啊，好的！”她答应道，下一秒她的师父就栽倒在沙发上。

冥想，是向导或者哨兵的意识进入自身精神领域进行自我探索和整理精神行为。

韦伯·维尔维特的精神领域，是一个庞大而完备的图书馆。不是星际时代那种数据库式的图书馆，而是文献上记载的那种古地球才有的，有着高高的穹顶，四壁都被书籍淹没，每层平台上也都摆满了书架的老式图书馆。

当然它不是一开始就这样，在他刚刚觉醒向导能力时，这里只是个小小的图书室，有区区两排书架和一个小小的写字台。随着不断的学习，他的精神领域越来越宽广和华丽，这里摆放的是他阅读过的所有书籍。他熟悉每一本书的位置，了解每一本书的内容，到后来甚至能够添加他自己撰写的论文和专著。

向导的精神能力强弱与许多因素相关，没有人能够确切地弄清楚到底是庞大复杂的精神领域支撑了强大的精神能力，还是强大的精神能力构建了庞大复杂的精神领域，但对于韦伯来说，他的精神领域是通过不断的学习逐渐完备，随之而来的是精神力的成长。

诚然，单论精神力，他在首都星的向导中仍只能算从末流成长为了中流，但论及对精神力本身研究之深整个联合政权恐怕无人能出其右。

如果阿奇博尔德教授仍在，或许会是个例外。

那个严苛高傲的贵族，是在韦伯成为王的搭档之前，享有“最年轻少将”头衔的男人。他以学者的身份任教于中央军校，一生未经历过真正的战场，却在中央军队攻打第十三星区陷入苦战时毅然加入营救行列。他的精神力强势而霸道，把无数哨兵从危险边缘拉了回来，却因为过于孤身深入战局而被敌军击中舱体，他被宇宙真空生生从舱内扯出来随即爆裂而亡，尸骨无存。

阿奇博尔德的性格让人实在无法昧着良心说好，他的人缘也确实不怎么样。韦伯不知道有多少人愿意去怀念他，但至少在他自己的精神领域里，有老师的一片残影。

“韦伯·维尔维特，你的论述简直幼稚得像刚学说话，你写不出更像样的东西了吗？这种程度就不要在中央军校误人子弟，去第十三星区教乡村小学吧。”那个金发向后梳得一丝不苟的男人手里拿着韦伯不久前发表的专著说。

韦伯轻轻一笑，弯腰捡起被小猫耙到地上的书本，一一放回原位。

沿着旋转楼梯向下，两个高高的书架之间，一个红发红须，身材魁伟的男子，将一个矮小的少年堵在中间，两根手指捏着一本书，甩了甩，坏笑着说：“你偷偷看我的小传干什么？你想知道什么我说给你听啊，赫菲斯蒂安这个家伙经常夸大他的功劳，他写的不可信，只能算同人小说。”

少年羞得脖子都红了：“还不是你非要提出那种交换条件！”

“嗯？什么条件？啊……你说那个，一个吻换一个问题那个吗？哈哈哈我是逗你玩的，我都忘了。你还记得呐？”高大的男人挠着后脑勺说，接着便露出了有些狡黠的表情：“不过你背着我偷偷调查我的事情，是不是也得付出点代价？”

“这怎么能算调查？”少年试图推开离得过近的身体，但就像老鼠推大象一样徒劳无功。

男人不依不饶：“未竟允许私下了解别人的私事就是调查，你竟然潜入王室藏书室调查王的起居，是何居心？”

少年忍无可忍，自暴自弃地吼道：“啊！是！我调查了您，可敬的王！你快把我作为间谍拘捕起来吧！”

“唔……”男人挠了挠胡子，说，“但也没有那么严重，身为一国之王，直接发落你这样的小毛贼的权限还是有的。那么，就罚你主动跟我接吻五分钟怎么样？”

“不怎么样！你要么就拘捕我，要么就让开路让我走！别以为王就能为所欲为，你这个傻大个！大色鬼！”少年整个人都烧起来了。

男人歪着头看着他，不说话也不动，静静用红宝石一般的深邃双眼望着他。

“啊啊！好了好了！舌吻是不可能的，就一下。”少年在这样的注视下妥协了。

高大的王露出笑容，弯下腰把脸凑近。少年紧握双拳，绷直身体，闭上眼将嘴唇贴了上去。轻触的瞬间，他就打算分开，却被无法抗拒的力量挟持了身体，霸道的王紧紧抱住他，深深地亲吻，几乎抽空了少年的灵魂。

十年后的韦伯微笑着绕过了转角。时隔多年，这个场景仍让他忍不住面红耳赤。那是他和伊斯坎达尔第一次真正意义上吻，他至今记得那唇舌间令人血脉贲张的触感和王施加在他身上沉重又令人心安的力道。

他一边收拾着书本，一边路过一个一个记忆或者幻想，最后来到了一位老人面前。

精神领域中的劳伦斯上将既不冷肃，也不沉重，他身被柔光，露出真实的他生前绝不会有的温柔笑意，对韦伯说：“去吧孩子，去走你认为正确的道路，为了你自己，也为了我们的王。”

韦伯忍不住伸出手去，却只抓住一片星光。

脚边忽然传来“喵喵”的叫声，小黑猫伸出爪子勾着他的裤脚往一边扯。韦伯顺着它的力道来到了一扇门前。

这扇门原本是不存在的。确切地说，在和伊斯坎达尔建立精神链接之前是不存在的。这扇门的后面，是一个小小的休息室，休息室外面是一个白石砌成的小阳台。透过阳台，是一片水清沙白的海滩，一个高大的红发男人，带着自己的小恋人，站在海边，惊叹着壮美的景色。

然而那只是战争结束之前的事情。

随着精神链接的断裂，连接着韦伯的图书馆和伊斯坎达尔的世界尽头之海的休息室之外已经变成了一片无边的黑暗，就连靠近那里都会让韦伯呼吸困难。

他艰难地按住胸口，低头对小黑猫说：“好了，走吧，那里什么都没有。”

感受到主人的痛苦，小猫没有再坚持，只是低低呜咽着，一边眼巴巴地回头，一边跳上书架离开了。

维尔维特少将睁开眼时，天已经完全黑了。

“格蕾，准备一下，该出门了。记得穿男装。”他说。

——————————

尼瓦星最著名的妓馆所在，特玛利亚街区的每一个角落都弥漫着廉价的脂粉香和劣质的烟酒臭味。维尔维特少将和格蕾轻装简行在这污浊的空气中，降落于尼瓦星以来头一次胸闷气短。站街女郎和男娼衣着暴露搔首弄姿，让格蕾几乎不敢斜视。

“格蕾，挺胸抬头，如果表现出胆怯反而会被盯上。”

“是！”她努力装出若无其事的样子，却根本掩饰不了惶恐和青涩。

街区最豪华处根本无需寻找，华丽高大到与周遭格格不入的建筑光芒万丈地矗立在视线中央。维尔维特少将直奔而去，却在靠近时感到了一种异常的波动。这种波动和精神力以及他熟悉的电磁波都不同，但直觉告诉他这东西分明就是针对哨兵和向导的。

他思索片刻，对格蕾说：“我本来打算让你在外面等着我，但是看来现在不行了，这里面有专门对付向导的设备，我需要你来负责我的安全。里面的场面大概不会让你太舒服，可以吗，格蕾？”

“当然。”格蕾毫不犹豫地说，她根本没想过让师父独自一人进入这么不知底细地方，听到师父原本打算把她留在外面时还吃了一惊。

两人做好心理准备，走进了炫目的灯光中。然而事实仍是超出了他们的想象。

“这是……”好歹也算见多识广的维尔维特少将目瞪口呆：紫醉金迷的大厅中，无数精神体兽性毕露，追逐打闹或者干脆当众交配，有很多明显就是普通人的客人竟然抱着精神体抚摸亲吻。与此相比工作人员的花枝招展婀娜多姿都显得过于平淡无奇了。

格蕾显然也被震撼了，她并不是哨兵或者向导，长这么大从来没有见过其他人的精神体，第一次长见识就遇到了如此壮观的场景，简直对她的世界观产生了冲击。

“啊这个……”她感觉到自己的小腿被蹭了蹭，低下头时看到了一只和她的小臂差不多长的小黑猫。“这，是师父的精神体吗？”她惊讶地抱起小猫，她经常能看见这个小东西调皮捣蛋的痕迹，但是看到摸到还是头一次，“哇！像真的小猫一样！”

维尔维特少将闻言回过头，眉头深锁：精神体不是他放出来的。他静下心神，建立起厚实的精神屏障，将小猫收回精神领域。小猫消失的一瞬间，格蕾感到有些失落。

正在师徒二人无所适从的时候，几个袒胸露乳的女郎向他们挤过来，巨大的乳房几乎怼在格蕾的脸上。

“两位小哥真俊俏啊，这是带家里的弟弟来开荤吗？”

“来喝一杯，喝一杯嘛。”

“你看我们几个谁更漂亮？”

“我都看见您的小黑猫了，藏到哪里去了，给人家看一看嘛。”

女人们的目标根本不在格蕾身上，卯足了劲往少将胸口蹭，甚至试图把酒倒进他的领口。

两人实在是缺乏应对这种场面的经验，一路被好几对巨乳逼迫着后退，好几次差点摔倒，莫名其妙地被挤上楼梯，不知所谓的东拐西拐，慌不择路就像被猎犬驱赶的野兔一样，仓皇地躲进一扇门里。

门里的空间一片漆黑，两人靠着门喘气，维尔维特少将要拿终端打算照明。没等他的手从口袋里抽出来，一个声音吓得他手一抖，差点把终端扔在地上。

“哟，韦伯，好久不见。”灯光骤然亮起，晃的二人几乎睁不开眼。

在终于适应了灯光后，穿过层层叠叠的纱幔和女人们白得发光的大腿，维尔维特少将终于看清了对面的人，随即发出了失态的惊呼：

“梅尔文！”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
